narutorevolutionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet
Violet was a pervious Mizukage being considered the most powerful of them and said to be among the strongest Kages that have ever lived. She now travels though not geting involved in Kiri though is still allied with it and considers it her Village still ready to protect it. Background When Violet was born it was said the mist hiding the village from enemies gathered for her birth. The waters of the sea were said to roar and the sun was blocked by the clouds, all forms of water seeming to gather in one place. This caused many to see her as divine, even a goddess, though no one knows if this is true as it is mere speculation. She did prove to be quiet powerful and her reputation spread far. She showed such great power and water control that she was viewed as unkilable and thus was nicknamed "Kiri Goddess". She was promoted to Mizukage at 18 during which the Mist Village thrived. Her reign did not last as she had a lover who ultimately betrayed her by plunging the Stake of Sealing in her heart which caused her to be sealed. Years latter after hope of finding her was lost she was release by Katherine Pierce though the reason for why is unknown. Appearence Violet wears a simple blue dress and seems to carry no ninja weapons of any sort. She wears her hair in a high ponytail with some framing her face. Her attire is more casual not for fighting wearing no ninja clothing. Her sheos even, consisting of just flats. Personality Violet is usally very perky and happy not having a care in the world. She is very optomistic seeing the best life has to offer. Nothing really seems to faze her even a dangerous situation. This can frustrate an opponent. She deos have a serious side though. She is also very wise having seen much in her short life and will share it with those younger telling them the truth no matter how mean. Abilities Violet was born with the ability to manipulate all forms of water to her will. Because of this she can use every water jutsu as well as its variations such as ice release and boil release. Water is also inaffective against her as she will merely take control of it. This is the reason she never carries any weapons or dresses to fight as her attacks are long range and endless. She also has some sealing abilities and space time jutsu aswell such as her Dive Mirage. Jutsu *Jewel of Deception- The user creates a shimmering jewel of concentrated water that captivates enemies with its beauty before exploding with the same effects as a bomb. The size of the explotion depends on how much water is concentrated. *Tears of a Mermaid- This jutsu creates 'tears' in the form of glowing bubbles that have several effects. These 'tears' negate all stat changes of any kind, clan perks and jutsu that negate other jutsu. The user is subject to the stat effect though. *Dive Mirage- The user dives into any surfce of water creating a whole new dimension of water upon doing so. The dimension is that of water but people are able to breath in it. The exit on must go through a surface of water though the user upon doing so, causes the dimension collapses destroying anything or anyone caught in it upon the user of the jutsu leaving.